


Safe Blue

by Cuptat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bar Night, Happy Ending, Keith gets roofied, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron), but nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuptat/pseuds/Cuptat
Summary: Can’t see past the stars that are consuming his vision. The lights are blurring into them creating a kaleidoscope.The room spins.A glimpse of yellow.He turns away from it.Straight into blue.Blue.Safe blue.





	Safe Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is old but I tried to clean it up a bit so hopefully it's good. It's one of the first Klance fics I wrote and honestly I was just working through some shit so don't take it too seriously.  
> I've been working on a new multi chapter fic but finding the flow of it has been difficult. Hopefully I can get it out soon.

Keith held his head trying to make the room stop spinning. The music was way too loud and it was way too hot.

An hour.

He only had an hour when he got here before he’d meet up with the others when Shiro got off from his job, bartending at the club Keith was currently standing in.

One beer. That was all he had had. Just one. Beer.

Red flags started going off in his head, but he was confused by them. Unable to put things in order as he stumbled in the middle of the dance floor.

Dance… floor…?

When the hell did he get out on the dance floor.

Arms suddenly wrap around his waist and he is spun around. The room tilts, his vision blurs, tiny stars start to form around the edges of a face that is now in front of him.

Yellow eyes. “Hey baby, having fun dancing?”

The voice rang too harsh in his ears. He tried to step back but his legs felt heavy and slow. The grip on his waist tightened.

“Oh, baby, have you had too much to drink?” Yellow eye’s voice assaulted him again.

Keith blinked at the man in front of him unable to bring up any memory of him.

“Don’t call me that!” He tried to say pushing the man away, but he could hear himself slurring.

Unable to process anything that was going on his mind started to operate on instinct. He knew he needed to get to somewhere safe.

He knew that this guy was not safe.

Yellow Eyes tried to pull him in closer. Keith’s hand shot up roughly thrusting the guys jaw up and flinging his head back. To Keith the movement was slow, but it was enough. As Yellow Eyes was pushed back his grip on Keith’s waist loosened enough that Keith was able to stumble back and away.

He barely hears the shouts of the people around him as he tries to run through the crowed dance floor.

Shiro. He had to find Shiro.

His mind is slipping. Foggy.

Bar. Where the fuck is the bar.

Can’t focus.

Can’t see past the stars that are consuming his vision. The lights are blurring into them creating a kaleidoscope.

The room spins.

A glimpse of yellow.

He turns away from it.

Straight into blue.

Blue.

Safe blue.

He’s slipping.

Arms wrap around him holding him up. He melts into their warmth.

Into the Blue.

\---

Lance was not sure how he got into his current situation.

He was with his friends at The Castle, the bar near his apartment. Conveniently it was the bar Shiro worked at so sometimes Lance could score some free drinks. Him dating Lance’s best friend and all.

After a few drinks he decided to scope out the dance floor. Which is where he was standing now with none other than Keith Kogane falling into his arms.

Keith, his rival, his crush, appeared out of nowhere. Their eyes only met for a brief second before Keith was falling into him and burying his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. It only took that second for him to see the distress in Keith’s gray eyes and wraps his arms around the other man as he takes on his weight, holding him up.

Another man appeared where Lance assumes Keith had just come from. “Oh dear, sorry my boyfriend has had a bit too much.” His yellow eyes seem to lock onto Keith as he reaches for him.

Instinctively Lance turns Keith away out of the other man’s reach. “Boyfriend?”

Keith doesn’t have a boyfriend. Lance would know he’s been trying for the position for a few months now.

 Keith lets out a small whine, gripping Lance tighter, but it feels too weak.

This all feels very wrong and Lance can feel his protective side roar to life inside him.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Lance yells it loud enough over the music that several groups near by turn their attention to them. Lance knows he’s loud, knows he can use that to his advantage. All attention was now on them.

He takes in the other man. He’s taller than Lance, build like Shiro. Long flowing white hair and yellow eyes that are now studying Lance. He would say he would find the man attractive if he didn’t think he was trying to hurt Keith.

The other man suddenly pulls back and straightens to his full height. “My mistake, it seems he’s in good hands.” Without another glance he turns and melts into the crowd. Leaving Lance with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he holds Keith.

It only takes a second for him to realize Keith’s arms have gone slack and he’s now supporting all of Keith’s weight.

“Keith?” He turns Keith’s head to the side to see that he is in fact unconscious. “Fuck, hold on buddy.” He scoops Keith into his arms, turning toward the table he was sharing with his friends.

Allura spots him before he’s even half way there. He watches the curiosity flash over her face before it turns to concern before she’s bolting from her barstool.

“Lance what happened?!” Allura gently cradles Keith’s face in her hands. Inspecting him.

“He grabbed me, then some guy,” Lance huffed trying to catch his breath. “called Keith his boyfriend… then ran off when I called him on it. Keith… Keith passed out.” He struggled to keep his voice steady not wanting to give way to the panic he was feeling.

A dark look came over Allura’s eyes as she let go of Keith’s face.

“Who?” Her tone said it all. It was the same tone she got the day Lance got a black eye from an old boyfriend. Then she promptly took a baseball bat to the guys windshield.

“Long white hair, yellow eyes, tall, built like Shiro,” Lance quickly rattled off knowing the guy would get what’s coming to him. Allura had her ways.

She nodded and stepped around him. She was a woman on a mission now.

Lance was relieved to find Hunk now in her place.  “Need a hand?” Hunk easily scooped Keith out of his arms. Lifting him like he weighed nothing.  

“We need to find Shiro.”  Lance brushed some of Keith’s hair out of his face. He looked paler than normal.

They headed to the back to check the bar but Shiro is nowhere to be found. Lance texted him but got no response.

“Dude we can’t keep carrying him around.” Hunk glanced to the backdoor. “Maybe we should take him to your place you’re the closest. Shiro can pick him up from there.”

 “Yeah, okay.” He sent one more text to Shiro. He then sent one to Allura growing concerned when she didn’t respond by time they were putting Keith in the back of Hunk’s jeep.

“They’re fine I’m sure.” Hunk assured him as they entered Lance’s studio apartment.

“I know Allura can handle herself, I’m just worried she might get arrested… Again.” Lance shrugged and motioned for Hunk to take Keith to the bed up in the loft. “You think he’s okay?”

Hunk shrugged, “Just keep an eye on him. I’ll go back and see if I can find Shiro and Allura.”

Hunk leaves Lance to watch over Keith.

Keith who was now laying on his bed completely dead to the world. He carefully removes Keith’s jacket and boots, he didn’t stir once. Before tucking Keith in Lance placed a hand on the other’s back. Waiting until he felt Keith’s steady breathing.

He was going to be fine. He was safe now.

Not wanting to share a bed with Keith, Lance sat on the floor next to his bed. There was hardly enough room for him to lay down, but it will do.

This is going to be a long night.

\---

Keith woke up to a splitting headache, his entire body was sore. He groaned at the sunlight filtering into the room and buried his head further under the blankets. The faint sent of coconut and something familiar slowly cleared the fog in his brain. He could hear a faint snore.

A snore.

He tensed as he remembered yellow eyes, and then running.

But then what?

Slowly he opened his eyes again to see blue.

The sheets were blue, not his, his were red.

And there was still the soft snoring.

Panicking, he reached a hand over to the other side of the bed. Relaxing a bit when his hand was only met with cold empty sheets. Slowly he poked his head just out of the sheets and squinted as the sunlight assaulted his eyes. After they adjusted he took in the apartment around him.

It was small and cozy, but certainly not one he had been to before. The bed he was in was the only real piece of furniture in the room.  A small tv hung on the wall across from it, he could also see a washer and dryer next to what is possibly the bathroom. A railing off to the side, so he must be upstairs.  

The soft snores continued, and Keith slowly leaned to look over the side of the bed. There curled on his side in the small space between the bed and the railing was Lance.

Relief washed over him and Keith felt his tense muscles relax immediately.

Safe blue.

He curled back up and buried his head in the blankets again. Hoping that he could just sleep off whatever kind of hangover this was. He had an idea of what it was but wasn’t ready to admit it to himself just yet. He soon drifted back to sleep.

Keith woke with a start a brief time later as something climbed over him. He must have made a sound because Lance sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Wh… What?”

Keith frozen gawking at the gray cat that was now sitting on the bed next to him.

“Scarlet,” Lance growled reaching over Keith and scooping up the cat that let out a grumble in protest. “Sorry she’s probably hungry.”

Lance set the cat, Scarlet, onto his shoulder and headed down the stairs. Keith just sat there clutching the sheets, calming his heart rate when Lance ran back up the stairs.

“Shit, Keith. S-Sorry.” He sputtered, “Are you feeling okay? You should probably know that nothing bad happened. Well…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck pointedly not looking at Keith. “W-we think you were roffied and you probably don’t remember anything. BUT, nothing BAD happened. Like I found you, or you found me before that guy …”

“Lance.”

“He tried to tell me he was your boyfriend, but I was like... NO…”

“LANCE!”

Lance finally met Keith’s eye’s, he could see the dark circles there and how tired Lance looked.

“Thank you.” Keith whispered.

He watched as Lance visible relaxed, shoulders dropping with a relieved sigh.

“No problem.” Lance smiled, “Are you hungry?”

Keith nodded.

“Good, I’ll make some breakfast, you come down whenever... Oh, and bathroom is behind that door.” Lance pointed before heading back down stairs.

Keith was glad to find Aspirin in the bathroom and new toothbrush. They were set on the counter as if Lance wanted to make sure he found them. He cleaned himself a bit, checking himself for any unknown marks. As far as he could tell Lance was right nothing had happened to him, but there was the that terrifying thought that something almost did.  

He splashed cold water on his face and ran his hands through his hair to feel a bit more normal before heading downstairs. The unmistakable smell of bacon was now drifting through the air.

Keith sat at a small table Lance had set out. It was the kind that only fit two people. Looking around he took in the rest of Lance’s apartment mostly to distract himself.

It was small. The kind that only fit one person or one couple. The kitchen was tucked into one corner and a small loveseat in the other corner. The table Keith sat at was directly across from the door. The spiral staircase behind the door led up to the loft bedroom. Keith found that he kind of liked the place.

“Did you take some Aspirin?” Lance asked from his spot in front of the stove.

“Yeah”

“You want some coffee?”

“Yeah”

Lance brought him a mug of black coffee and bottle of creamer from the fridge. He eyed him as he walked back to the stove.

“You alright man?” Lance pulled out a couple plates.

“Yeah” Keith muttered hiding behind his coffee the best he could.

“Lier.” Lance placed a full plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast in front of him. Though he called Keith out Lance didn’t push the matter. Only grabbed a plate of his own and sat across from Keith.

\---

Lance watched Keith eat, happy he had an appetite. They continued in silence until Lance heard his phone buzz on the counter. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him as he reached back grabbing his phone from the charger.

“It’s Shiro,” Lance scrolled through his message as Keith watched him. Honestly Lance was surprised Keith hadn’t yet asked for Shiro yet. “He says he’s picking up Allura from the police station then they’ll come back here to get you.”

Lance set his phone down and looked up into Keith’s now wide eyes. “I probably should explain that…”

Keith slowly nodded as he continued to chew a new piece of bacon.

“Ok, what do you remember?”

Keith visible cringed.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Lance tried to assure him.

“No, no it’s ok.” Keith seemed to shrink into himself. “Uh, Shiro had insisted I come out to hang with him and Allura.” 

Lance hadn’t known that Keith was invited not that he would complain about it.

“I got a beer when I got there. Shiro gave it to me so it was fine when I got it.” Keith continued with a shrug but sank even lower in his chair. “I was sitting at the bar waiting for him… then I was on the dancefloor… Not sure how I got there.”

\---

Keith suddenly felt cold. He lost his appetite. He sat down his fork and wrapped his arms around himself. He tried to collect the memories in his head from the night before, but they were muddled together.

“Are you cold?” Lance nearly jumped from his chair and darted upstairs before Keith could answer. What only seemed within a few seconds Lance was bounding back down the staircase and shoving a blue hoodie into Keith’s hands.

Lance didn’t sit back down until Keith pulled the hoodie over his head. It was too big for him. His hands got lost in the sleeves. Oddly enough Keith felt a bit better.

Safe blue he told himself.

Or maybe it was out loud because Lance made a small noise as Keith looked back up at him. There was a faint pink coloring his cheeks and his eyes were studying the table.

Clearing his throat Keith started again.

“The dancefloor…” He struggled with the memory. “I was dizzy… and some guy was holding me…”

Lance had stopped eating to frown at the table, but he kept quiet.

“I think I hit him.”

Lance smiled at that. “Good”

“I tried to run from the yellow… that’s it I think… and safe blue.” Keith stopped, he couldn’t make any since of the words that were coming from his own mouth.

“Uh… what do you mean you ran from the yellow?” Lance gently asked.

Keith had to think about it. Why yellow?

He tried to recall an image of the guy, but all he could remember was… “yellow eyes.”

“And… the safe blue?”

Keith could feel his face heating up. With Lance’s question came the realization that if the guy was yellow than Lance was…

\---

“Safe blue.”

Lance’s heart just sped up so fast it had to be unhealthy. All because Keith was pointed at him before he ducked his head trying to hide behind his hair as the flush spread across his cheeks.

His eyes were blue. He was ‘Safe blue’.

Keith had said it a few times now and nothing could make his heart risk exploding other than Keith thinking he was safe with him. Keith trusted him.

Keith was still hiding behind his hair, as he fidgeted with the sleeves of Lance’s hoodie. It was too big on him, making Keith have sweater paws, which was the most adorable fucking thing ever.

“Well…” He figured it was now his turn to fill in the gaps. “I was there because Allura dragged us all out, not that I would complain. I didn’t know you were coming or I would’ve looked for you.”

Keith was back to his normal color again but still looking down at his hands.

“I went to the dance floor to pick up some babes, didn’t expect one to fall right into my arms.”

Lance grinned as Keith finally looked up again as he rolled his eyes.

The glare Keith shot him was oddly comforting because Lance was used to seeing it. He could even see some of the tension ease out of Keith’s shoulders as he did it.

“I could tell something was off,” He was being serious again. “You were not acting like… you. You latched onto me and… and you could hardly stand… Before I could ask what was wrong this guy comes up calling you his boyfriend and saying you had too much to drink. I know a lie when I hear one plus you held on tighter. I knew you wanted nothing to do with him.” Lance’s hands were in fists now.

“I yelled at him and he left but by then you were completely out. I had to carry you…”

“I passed out there!” Keith groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “oh god”

“Keith, buddy” he was now trying to pry one of Keith’s hands away so he could see his face again. “Look, some of that shit works fast. You had no control at that point.”

Shit, that was not the right thing to say because Keith dropped his hands and went pale. Lance could see the panic take over.

“Keith, Look at me!” He was kneeling in front of Keith now, holding his face. “Look at me, Safe Blue, remember? Safe Blue.”

“Safe Blue” Keith muttered and slowly his eyes focused back on Lance.

“I’ll shorten the rest for you ok.”

Keith nodded.

“So… Allura is pissed. Like… she went all mama bear mad, like fucking run because the Lioness was out.”

Keith huffed a laugh as he held Lance’s hands keeping them on his face. Lance didn’t dare try to remove them. He brushed his thumb over Keith’s cheek, he hoped it was reassuring.

“Then she was gone. But thank god for Hunk because you’re heavy and I was kinda freaking out carrying you around.”

“Hey” Keith took Lance’s hands away from his face but still held them in his lap.

“Hunk drove us here and went back to find Allura. This… is where the fun begins.” Lance watched the small smile appear on Keith’s face, one that surely matched his own, because Keith had to know what was next.

“Now, I’ve been here for all this so I’m just going to read the group text to you.” Lance used one hand to pull out his phone, letting Keith keep the other. As he pulled up the text Keith slid out of his chair and sat next to Lance on the floor. If he was any closer Keith would be in Lance’s lap, which he wouldn’t mind that at all.

“Ok here:”

H: I found Shiro

H: Allura still MIA

S: How’s Keith?

L: Sleeping it off…

 Image sent  (“You took my picture while I was sleeping?” Keith glared. “Shut up you’re were cute.” Lance smiled.)

L: All tucked in  

S: Keep an eye on him, make sure he drinks water and eats when he wakes up.

L: sure thing dad

S: don’t call me that

P: What fresh new hell is this

H: Keith got roofied

P: WHAT

P: WHO

P: WHERE

H: The Castle

H: not sure on the who yet

P: what the fuck

P: I leave you people alone for ONE night

S: Pidge can you pull the security footage from the bar?

P: already on it

P: the guy has long white hair kinda tall and built like Shiro gray shirt black pants

L: and yellow eyes

P: oh ho Lance looks like you save the day.

L: right place right time ;)

P: I see the Lioness has been let lose

S: Where is she now?

P: impressive it took her less than 5 mins to find him

S: What about now?

P: Calm down DAD

S: Pidge!

P: OK

P: Lioness is currently in the parking lot

P: bring marshmallows

S: oh no

H: and the guy?

P: KO also in the parking lot

VIDEO SENT (Allura knocking guy out while a car burns nearby)

L: Pidge! You angel! You have no idea how satisfying that is to watch

P: I just watched your night through the cameras so

P: YES I DO

P: make sure Keith sees it

L: will do

 

H: Shiro the cops are here

H: and the fire department

S: I’m aware

 

S: So Allura is being arrested. Again.

S: So is the guy, Lotor is his name. They found more roofies and other drugs on him.

P: Wait give me ten mins then tell them to check the camera footage

S: Pidge what are you doing

P: saving the Lioness from arson charges

P: she can claim self-defense in hitting him

S: Lance how’s Keith doing?

L: Sleeping like a baby

Image Sent    (Keith Huffed, “Another picture Lance”. “If I don’t give Shiro photographic evidence that you’re fine he might kill me,” Lance cringed a little.)

S: Lance I leave him to you. Looks Like I’ll be at the police station with Allura for a while.

H: I’ll stay here and help Coran clean up the mess in the parking lot

 

“Can I see the video again?” Keith was now leaning on Lance’s shoulder.

“Sure” Lance pulled the video up and they both laughed as Allura knocked this Lotor guy out cold.

“Pidge fixed the video to make it look like the fire was an accident or something, Allura is off the hook this time.” Lance stood up then pulled Keith to his feet. “Shiro says they are finishing up the last bit of paper work then they will come and pick you up.”

“Oh, they have been up all night?” Keith sounded shy.

“Well, yeah. I think it’s been a long night for everyone.” Lance stretched his arms out and heard a satisfying pop on his back. “I kinda want to veg out in bed the rest of the day and watch movies.”

Keith got up and collected his plate placing it in the sink. “That sounds nice.”

“How are you feeling?”

Keith sighed, “Physically. Like shit.”

“And mentally?”

“Like shit.”

Lance grabbed his plate and began washing both his and Keith’s.

“You know,” Lance glanced over to Keith. “you could always stay. We can watch whatever lame movie you want.”

Keith huffed, “Bet my lame movie is still better than yours.”

“No way, Mothman is not better than anything I could possible pick.” Lance dried his hands.

“We will see about that.” Keith paused, and his shyness showed itself again. “You don’t mind me staying?”

“Wouldn’t have offered if I did.” Lance smiled.

\---

Keith followed Lance upstairs and Lance pulled out a pair of gray sweats for Keith to change into.

“Where is my jacket? I should text Shiro.” Keith looked around finding his jacket on the railing, and his phone dead in the pocket.

“Here, use mine.” Lance handed Keith his phone and Keith sent a text to Shiro saying that he would stay here so him and Allura could get some sleep. Shiro, the shithead only sent a winky face in response. Which Lance snorted at once he saw it.

Keith quickly changed while Lance changed in the bathroom. Once out of his skinny jeans Keith felt better. He still felt embarrassed by the whole ordeal. He knew it wasn’t his fault but it’s still humiliating knowing you got roofied and passed out in a bar.

Then there was Lance.

He always had a small thing for Lance. It was right what Lance said in the message to Pidge. Lance was in the right place at the right time, but Keith felt like Lance was the whole reason he was ok. Lance had taken care of him, even protected him.

That small thing was now turning into a big thing and even though Lance had offered Keith still felt selfish for wanting to stay.

“You ok there bud?” Keith hadn’t even heard Lance come out of the bathroom.

“Y-Yeah,” He sat on the bed. “just spaced for a second.” He moved around Scarlet who had made herself comfortable on the pillow Keith had woke up on this morning.

Lance simply picked her up and put her on the floor, where she stayed all of two seconds before jumping back up on to the foot of the bed. Curling up by Keith’s feet.

“Is this okay?” Lance started pulling back the sheets, “Cause I really don’t want to sit on the floor again.”

“It’s fine Lance.” Keith crawled under the sheets as well. “You didn’t have to sleep on the floor you know.”

“I was not going to chance you waking up and thinking I’d done something to you. I’d have a black eye by now.” He laughed turning on the tv. He opened Netflix and handed the remote to Keith.

Keith sat back and flipped through the choices. He’d forgo the documentaries right now and instead looked for something he thought both of them might like.  He paused on a ghost hunting show and looked over at Lance.

“Ok, first, you can’t take this seriously and you have to let me make fun of it.”

Keith smiled. “Is there any other way?”

“And, second, you can’t make fun of me if I get freaked out.”

“No promises. But I’ll let you hold my hand if you need to.”

“See Kogane this is what I mean. Give me the remote.” Lance reached over and tried to take it from Keith’s now out stretched hand.

“No, you said I could pick.” Keith laughed as Lance tried to get the remote from him.

“Not if you don’t play nice.” Lance grabbed Keith’s sides making him yelp.

“Now who’s not playing fair.” Keith laugh and curled in on himself using his body to hide the remote.

Lance was practically on top of him now tickling him until he forfeited the remote. Keith squirmed so much that he accidently kicked one of Lance’s knees out from under him causing Lance to crumple on top of him.

They were both laughing and before Keith could realize what he was doing he had is hands on Lance’s face and was pulling him down to him. The kiss was soft at first and for a split-second Keith thought it was a mistake until he felt Lance return it, tilting his head to the side and deepened the kiss.

He felt Lance bury one of his hands into his hair and the other wound around his waist pulling him close. Keith sighed happily.

The moment ended to soon as Lance pulled away, “I’ve always wanted to do that.” He said sending the butterflies in Keith’s stomach into a frenzy. Lance brushed a thumb over Keith’s cheek much like he did before.

“Why didn’t you?”

Lance shrugged, “I’m a chicken I guess.”

Keith smiled, “Lance McClain admitting he’s a chicken. No one is ever going to believe this.”

“You are right, so you better keep quiet.” Lance kissed him again. Gentle and quick. “Can I take you to dinner tonight?”

Keith blinked at him. “Are you asking me out?”

“Are you gonna say yes?”

“Yes”

“Then yes, you pick the place, but nothing too fancy. I am a poor college student.”

Keith laughed, “Do I look like I want to go somewhere fancy?”

“No, but that’s part of your charm.” Lance rolled off Keith but pulled him close as they snuggled back under the sheets.

“What if I don’t want to go anywhere.” Keith rested his head on Lance as he snuggled in closer. “How about we order pizza later and call it good?”

Lance pushed play on the ghost hunting show. “Whatever you want babe. As long as I can take you to the movies for our next date.”

\---

 

Lance blinked his eyes open to the ‘are you still watching’ screen. Keith was still curled into his side breathing softly as he slept. It had been around 11 am when they crawled back into bed. Lance feels his heart sputter just thinking of how Keith had kissed him.

He reached for his phone and checked the time. 3:42pm and several messages from Allura, mainly about her account of the story and asking about Keith.

Lance raise his phone framing the selfie to include the sleeping boy.

“Quit taking pictures of me sleeping.” Keith grumbled into Lance’s side.

“Quit looking so cute, besides I have to prove you lived.” Lance smiled and took the picture. Captioning it ‘Boyfriend Acquired’ he sent it to the group chat.

Over the next few minutes Lance’s phone blew up. Every message to the group chat buzzing Lance’s phone and Keith’s echoed from the floor where it was charging.

“My God what have you done?” Keith groaned as he reached over Lance to pick up his phone. Lance laughed when he noticed Shiro was now calling and Keith swiped it declining the call. “I’ll just let him freak out for few before I try to deal with him.”

Keith snuggled back under the sheets and Lance’s phone started ringing. Shiro was calling him now.

Keith declined it for him, “I said later.” He huffed.

Lance leaned down and kissed his temple. “Whatever you say babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Do Not Repost. I do not give anyone permission to post my work anywhere.**


End file.
